Tequila,a Video Camera and Chocolate Syrup
by BeForeverYoung
Summary: Read: Tequila Makes Their Cloths Come Off before reading this.  This is what happens when you mix Jane, Maura, Tequila, a Video Camera and Chocolate Syrup...


**A/N: I wrote this story after all the reviews I got on Tequila Makes Their Cloths Come Off. Alot of the reviews begged for the sex tape...so here it is. If you haven't read ****Tequila Makes Their Cloths Come Off, you should before reading this.**

**

* * *

**

Tequila, a Video Camera and Chocolate Syrup

By: BeForeverYoung

* * *

"Jane stop!" giggled Maura. "What you are proposing will most likely lead to us not being able to function properly in the morning."

"That is the point of drinking Tequila, Maura," deadpanned Jane as she reached up in Maura's cupboard and took out a very large bottle of Tequila. "Plus I got this for you months ago and you haven't even touched it!"

"Because I don't drink hard liquor Jane," smiled Maura walking up to her friend a glass of wine in hand. "I don't know why you got me that."

Jane smiled as she took the top off the bottle and poured her and Maura each a double shot.

"Because it will put hair on your chest Maura," chuckled Jane reaching over and handing Maura the shot glass.

Maura grabbed the shot and stared at Jane confusion evident on her face, "That doesn't even remotely sound appeasing. I like my chest hair free thank you very much."

Maura stared down at the shot glass for a couple seconds before looking back up at Jane, "It is highly improbable that Tequila could even put hair on my chest Jane. Unless of course it contained testosterone...which in some cases women do grow chest hair..."

"Maura it is a figure of speech," interrupted Jane before her friend went completely Google on her.

"Just take the shot Maura," smiled Jane before bringing the shot glass up to her mouth downing it quickly.

Jane felt the horrible burning sensation in her throat almost instantly which almost caused her to make that Tequila face, the one people make when they just got done taking a shot of Tequila. But she knew that Maura wouldn't do a shot if she thought the shot was bad so she held it back.

Jane waited for the burning sensation to go away before bringing her eyes to meet Maura's who was staring at her intently.

"They are really good Maura," croaked out Jane with a fake smile her throat still hurting. "Just try...you will like it."

Maura narrowed her eyes at Jane before looking back down at the shot.

"Do I just drink it?" asked Maura staring at the shot glass intently.

"You have never taken a shot before?" asked Jane surprised.

"No I have not," stated Maura.

Jane smiled at her friend. Sometimes Maura was so adorable.

Jane reached over to the Tequila bottle and poured herself another double.

"Okay," said Jane holding her shot in her right hand. "It is fairly simple. You just throw the shot into your mouth and try really hard not to let it touch your tongue. You want to literally shoot the liquor directly into your throat."

"What is the point of even drinking it then if you don't want to taste it?" exclaimed Maura confused.

"Because it gets you fucked up faster," laughed Jane downing the shot again. This time not being able to grimace as it went down her throat.

"Language Jane," scolded Maura before looking back down at the shot.

Maura sighed before nodding to Jane. "Okay here it goes" she said before lifting the drink to her lips.

"Wait!" yelled Jane grabbing Maura's hand before she did the shot.

"Am I doing it wrong already?"whined Maura.

Jane just smiled at her, "wait one second," said Jane before turning around and running down Maura's hallway.

Maura watched intrigued as the distant sound of rustling and doors being opened could be heard.

"Jane what are you doi..."

"Ohh...I don't think so!" laughed Maura as she saw Jane come down the hallway smiling with her video camera, red light on, recording Maura.

"Come on Maura," laughed Jane making her way into the kitchen, "we have to document Doctor Maura Isles first shot."

Maura couldn't help but glare at the camera as Jane circled her laughing. She covered the lens with her hand and laughed at the outraged look on Jane's face at spoiling her fun with the camera.

"Okay Spealburg, how did you even know where I kept my video camera," said Maura narrowing her eyes at Jane.

Jane reached over and peeled Maura's hand off the lens and continued to video tape Maura.

"The better question is why you do you keep your video camera under your bed," laughed Jane as Maura narrowed her eyes at her.

"Does Maura Isles have a kinky side to her that I never knew," teased Jane.

Jane stopped circling Maura and zoomed in on her face, laughing at the glare she was getting from her best friend. "You gonna take that shot Maura or I am just going to video tape you burning holes in my head with your eyes all night?"

Maura sighed, she knew there was no arguing with Jane ever.

Looking back down at the shot glass she braced her body before bringing the shot glass up to her mouth and 'downed it' as Jane always said.

The burning sensation was immediate and Maura instantly started to cough as the liquid moved down her throat. She covered her cough as tears came to her eyes at the sensation. She stayed like that for a few minutes hearing Jane laughing in the background.

Finally gaining control of her body Maura brought her eyes back up to Jane with a glare, "That was horrible," croaked out Maura.

"The second one tastes better," smiled Jane setting the camera down on the table pointing it towards the kitchen before walking over and pouring Maura another shot.

Jane smiled as she handed her another shot. Maura sighed reaching forward her and Jane each downed another.

Maura squeezed her eyes shut tightly but did not have such a violent reaction to the shot as the first.

"That was not any better," choked out Maura.

"The third one is the best one Maura," laughed Jane pouring another one.

"I think you are lying to me Jane Rizzoli," yelled Maura.

Jane put on her best innocent face as she smiled at Maura.

"You right I am," laughed Jane. "But soon...you won't even be able to taste them. Come one Maura...get trashed with me tonight."

"I don't know why you find being unable to walk, think or function properly while most likely throwing up all night to be something fun that we can together Jane," stated Maura put the twitch of her lips into a small smile told Jane that Maura found this whole situation to be quite funny.

"Because Maura there are good things that come with getting drunk," defended Jane with a chuckle.

"Name three reasons Jane and I will do this with you," said Maura with her hands on her hips. "And they have to be good reasons."

"Okay," said Jane leaning against the counter thinking.

"One...you get to spend time with me all night," smiled Jane.

Maura couldn't help but return her smile. That was a good reason.

"Two, you can experience you first wasted moment with me and not in public where people might judge you," stated Jane holding up two fingers.

Maura couldn't find an error in that logic. She was never quite comfortable with completely letting herself go in a public setting where people would judge her or even perhaps try and take advantage of her.

The third reason seemed to really evade Jane as she leaned up against the counter in deep thought for a few minutes. Sighing Jane poured herself another shot, this time just a single, and downed it thinking it would help her thinking process.

Maura smiled at Jane, "you do realize that shot actually inhibited your thought process rather than helping it right?" she chuckled.

"Ah..ha!" yelled Jane pointing at Maura with a smirk, "I got it! Alcohol, epically Tequila, lowers inhibitions which means you might get some from me tonight!"

Maura's heart fluttered as she smiled at Jane's comment, "and what makes you think I even want you Detective Rizzoli," teased Maura. The truth of the matter was that Maura really did want Jane. In fact she was in love with the woman but was too scared to admit to Jane, not wanting to lose her best friend.

Jane just simply indicated to her body, "who wouldn't want this Maura," chuckled Jane with a cocky smirk.

"Has anyone ever told you are extremely cocky Detective?" chuckled Maura.

"Not cocky Maura...confident," laughed Jane pouring her and Maura another double shot and handing her a glass.

"Come one Maura I gave you three good reasons," teased Jane.

Maura sighed taking the glass and swallowing the shot with Jane. They both wore matching scrunched up faces as the tequila made its way down their throat.

"You do realize your third reason is entirely based on the assumption that you think I am attracted to you," coughed Maura her hand on her chest trying to keep herself from throwing the shot back up.

"You do realize that by taking that shot you inadvertently agreed with my assumption," said Jane trying to mimic Maura's know-it-all tone.

Maura half-heartedly glared at Jane, "stop talking and pour another one," said Maura trying her best not to blush.

"Evasion of the subject can only last so long Maura," teased Jane. "Especially with Tequila involved...sooner or later you are going to admit you are attracted to me."

* * *

**1 hour later and an empty bottle of Tequila**

* * *

Jane and Maura were still standing somewhat in Maura's kitchen.

"Come one Maura just like I taught ya," slurred Jane holding up her hand. "Keep you first loose and you gotta put your body into it."

"I am trying Jane," whined Maura frustrated holding up her fists. "Remember ballet and fencing...not boxing and softball...I am not good at sports that require physical sports."

"I am sure I can think of one physical thing that you are good at," flirted Jane easily.

Maura smiled, "why do you have to turn everything I say into something dirty," smiled Maura before setting her eyes on Jane's hand. Pulling back her fist she punched as hard as she could.

The only problem was that Maura didn't factor in the her large amount of alcohol consumption which made the probability of her actually hitting Jane's hand very low and sure enough she wasn't even close.

Maura missed Jane's hand but the force she put into the punch caused her to lose her balance and fall into Jane taking them to the ground.

Jane even in her drunken stupor was to still able to wrap her arms around Maura and hold her to her chest making her body take most of the impact of the ground.

When the room stopped spinning Maura finally decided to open her eyes and that was when she noticed she was lying full on top of Jane.

"Ohh...my god Jane are you okay," whispered Maura sobbering up to the best of her ability and instantly started to inspect Jane for any sign of injury.

Jane grimaced as her hold on Maura tightened, "that would have been a hell of a punch Maura if you would have landed it," whispered Jane huskily as she stared up at Maura.

"Yes perhaps next time we should work on my aim," smiled Maura down at Jane as she reached up and pushed Jane's curls away from her face. Her fingertips lingering slightly on Jane's cheekbone.

"Are you ready to admit you are attracted to me Dr. Isles," whispered Jane smiling slightly up at Maura.

Maura smiled down at Jane. "It depends..." whispered Maura back.

"On what?"

"Are you attracted to me?" whispered Maura.

Jane stared at Maura her brown eyes staring deeply into Maura's.

"How could I not be Maura...you so fucking sexy," husked Jane.

Maura narrowed her eyes at Jane while still smiling, "why must you always use profanity Jane..." ranted Maura.

"Maura," interrupted Jane before Maura got to carried away.

"Yes Jane," asked Maura staring down at her.

"Shut up and kiss me," whispered Jane with a smile.

Maura smiled down at Jane.

"Okay," she whispered softly.

The first touch of their lips was tentative. Soft and gentle, almost as if they were afraid they would break each other. Pulling back just slightly Maura sighed against Jane's lips.

"That was nice," whispered Maura.

Jane smiled as she heard Maura's words. Leaning up Jane pulled her into another kiss this time bringing her hands up to run them through Maura's blonde curls. Jane sucked Maura's bottom lip between her won and bit slightly loving the gasp that escaped Maura's lips.

Taking full advantage of Maura's now open mouth Jane slowly slid her tongue into Maura's hot mouth her tongue gently stroking Maura's.

Maura instantly responded to the kiss. The feeling of Jane's tongue stroking her own and with the occasional bites that Jane would give her lips was slowly driving Maura crazy causing the once gentle kiss to gain more passion.

Jane hooked her leg over Maura's body and rolled them over so she was on top.

Maura smiled at this. She always thought Jane would be a dominant lover and as she stared up at Jane's predatory look her heart began to race out of control.

Leaning down again Jane pulled Maura into a heated kiss as they both swallowed each other moans. Jane's hands which where once locked in Maura's hair were now leaving a trail of heat down Maura's body as she stroked, caressed and squeezed every part of Maura's body.

Jane's hand soon found its way under Maura's shirt and Maura couldn't help but gasp at the feeling of Jane touching her bare skin so intimately.

Jane pulled her lips away from Maura's and began to kiss her way down to Maura's neck. Biting than soothing the marks over with her tongue as her hand made its slow journey up Maura's stomach towards her beasts.

Soon however Jane found the shirt to be too much of a barrier. Retracting her lips from Maura's neck with a growl she straddled Maura her ass sitting directly on top of Maura's sex. Jane smirked when she felt the heat emanating from Maura's center.

Reaching down Jane bunched Maura's shirt in her fist and began to pull it over her head.

Maura instantly complied and put her hands up over her head allowing Jane to easily slide it over off. Jane stared down at Maura's heaving chest. Maura's breasts were jumping up and down due to Maura's labored breathing and it took all of Jane's self-control not to rip off the last remaining barrier to Maura's breasts.

But instead Jane leaned down and instantly sucked on Maura's very lacy black bra taking a nipple into her mouth straight through the fabric.

Maura' let out a loud moan as her hands flew into Jane's hair holding her in place as she went to work on Maura's nipple.

Jane silently jumped for joy when she saw the clasp in the front as her free hand that wasn't groping Maura's breasts possessively made its way to the clasp. Jane had the bra off within seconds and soon her lips were sucking greedily on Maura's nipple with no barrier.

Maura had never been so turned on her life. No one has ever affected so much just through nipple stimulation but Jane...she was driving her crazy.

Maura let out a strangled scream as Jane bit lightly on to her nipple before soothing it over with her tongue.

Not being able to take anymore Maura quickly rolled Jane over so that she was no on top.

"My turn Jane," whispered Maura into Jane's ear which caused Jane to quiver in anticipation.

Maura began to placing small kisses along Jane's neck while her hands went to work on Jane's button up shirt. She got about three buttons undone before losing her patience.

"Screw it," growled Maura's grabbed the two side of Jane's shirt and ripped it up sending buttons flying everywhere.

Maura stared down at Jane and sighed frustrated when she saw Jane's wife beater o n under the shirt, "Why must you wear so man clothes," whined Maura sliding Jane's now ruined shirt down her arms.

"I liked that shirt too," chuckled Jane.

"I will buy you a new one," whispered Maura finally getting Jane's button up off and now going to work on the undershirt.

"Off," commanded Maura frustrated.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are extremely bossy," teased Jane but still complying with Maura's order and picking her arms over her head.

"Only you...now off!" commanded Maura reaching the bottom of Jane's shirt and ripping it over her head.

Within second Maura had Jane's bra off flying in the same direction as the shirt.

The sound of Jane's moans were music to Maura's ears as she kissed and sucked all over Jane's chest. After giving a numerous amount of attention to both Jane's breasts Maura began a slow journey of kisses down Jane's toned stomach.

She loved every quiver that erupted through Jane's stomach muscles at every kiss Maura made. Maura finally found her way to the top of Jane's jeans.

Unbuttoning them slowly Maura dragged them down Jane's long gorgeous legs grabbing her underwear in the process as well.

Maura finally stared down at Jane and her breath caught in her throat. Jane was beautiful in every essence of the word.

Jane couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable under Maura's gaze.

"Are we going to have sex or are you going to just stare at me all night?" chuckled Jane breaking Maura out of her stupor. But when Maura picked up her head to stare into Jane's eyes with arousal clouded eyes Jane couldn't help but quiver with anticipation.

"I can't help it," whispered Maura reaching down and sliding off her pants and underwear too before settling herself fully on top of Jane. They both moaned as their naked bodies touched for the first time. "You are very beautiful Jane," whispered Maura before leaning down and capturing Jane's lips within her own.

After giving the proper attention to Jane's lips Maura retracted herself from them and began a slow tortuous journey down Jane's body. She began to discover the many spots on the Jane's body that made Jane moan. Jane's collarbone was extremely sensitive, and the underside of her breasts were as well. But when Maura place a soft kiss just below Jane's belly button Jane made the the noise, a mixture between a moan and cry, she couldn't really describe it, but it was sexy as hell.

Maura began to kiss her way back up Jane's body finding her lips once more but at the same time, and for the first, her hand cupped Jane's sex.

They each swallowed each others moans and Maura' began to pleasure Jane with her skilled fingers. When Maura finally entered her and moved her thumb to swipe Jane's swollen lit Jane ripped her mouth away from Maura's crying out, "Jesus Maura!"

Maura smiled as she stared down at Jane's face, eyes screwed shut, hair a mess, mouth open panting, this was by far the sexiest thing Maura has every seen. Leaning down Maura latched her lips on to Jane's neck kissing, biting and then soothing with her tongue as her fingers began to pick up the pace, with Jane's hips meeting every thrust.

Maura knew she was close so she took her thumb and pressed down on Jane's clit and instantly Maura began to feel Jane's inner walls clench and her outer body shake.

"Fuck" moaned out Jane as the greatest orgasm of her life hit her full force.

Maura removed her hand and laid next to Jane patiently waiting for her lover to come back down from her high.

Jane finally got her breathing under control and her body stopped quivering as she stared up to see Maura staring down at her intently a smile upon her face.

"Christ Maura that was amazing," husked Jane reaching up to grabbing the back of Maura's neck and pulling her down to her lips.

Maura smiled into the kiss before pulling back, "I am a doctor Jane," smiled Maura, "I know a few things about the human body."

"Ohh...really," teased Jane leaning up and kissing Maura softly before hooking her leg over Maura's back and flipping the,.

"Well I am Detective," drawled Jane, "so do you know what that means..." Jane voice trailed off as her free hand that wasn't stroking Maura's body was opening up the fridge on her right side.

"No I don't Detective why don't you enlighten me," smiled Maura as she watched Jane pull a bottle of chocolate syrup from the fridge.

"It means that I can legally obtain you for the next 12 hours," husked Jane. "And I have been thinking about interrogating you for a while Maura Isles..." pausing to open the bottle of chocolate syrup. "And lets just say I have a new interview technique that I want try..." and with that Jane began to pour dabs of chocolate syrup all over Maura's body.

"I know my rights Detective," teased Maura as she watched Jane finally put the chocolate syrup bottle on the ground and hover over Maura's chocolate covered nipple, "this is unconstitutional with out an attorne..ohhh!" moaned Maura as Jane began to greedily lick the chocolate from her body.

"What was that Maura," mumbled Jane into Maura's breast before looking up at her.

"Did you say you wanted an attorney...because you being a genius and all know that once you ask for an attorney all questioning must cease...and we wouldn't want that now would we?" teased Jane dipping her tongue into Maura's chocolate filled belly button.

"Ohh...god..." mumbled Maura as Jane began to lick away the chocolate on her inner thighs, "ask away Detective..." moaned Maura, "I have nothing to hide."

Jane paused in her kissing of Maura's inner thigh to smile wickedly up at Maura, "we will just have to see about that Dr. Isles...I will have you crying out in no time," said Jane cockily before sending Maura a playful wink before dipping her head back down between Maura's legs.

* * *

**Did that make everyone happy or does everyone hate me now for ending it there? lol  
**

**REVIEW**!


End file.
